


A Woman Unscorned

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job has always come first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Unscorned

"A kiss," Moira says, and in the back of her head, she feels Charles react - surprise first, amusement second. Sympathy third.

The men in this room have never quite approved of her, but until today, she figured she'd be able to show them up by working hard, doing her job, serving her country. Like men do.

Now, she supposes she's ready for something new. It might be Charles, who definitely wants her but possibly doesn't need her, or it might be something else. (Not _someone_ else, she doesn't think.)

_You can get out of there now_ , Charles says. _They will only remember what's in your file._

She's doctored it the way every woman in the typing pool knows how to. On paper, she's dead now, collateral damage. Deceased proof that women _can_ be agents.

_Come home, love_ , Charles says, softly. Knowing she'd have prefered to be living proof.

The door makes no sound as it falls shut behind her, the men still frozen in place, expressions scornful.


End file.
